


Heated Gamer Moment.

by Coolcat1235o



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolcat1235o/pseuds/Coolcat1235o
Summary: A reader inserts vague enough that you can pretend to fuck any male YouTuber. Have fun.For a friend.
Relationships: Reader/Everyone, Reader/Other(s), Reader/Undisclosed
Kudos: 8





	Heated Gamer Moment.

**Author's Note:**

> it'S KINDA edited, but I'm also kinda stupid, so be kind.

You fucked up badly and you were gonna pay the price. 

You knew better than to mess with his work, how he got when he after constant annoyances, a side he refused to show his millions of fans. Sometimes you took joy in being his rock, his joy, his one solace after the recording is over. Someone who knew him as the person and not the persona.

At other times, you wanted to be a menace. It was a harmless prank really, nothing too serious. He was filming a youtube video, one of the many he did during the year. Once he finished filming, he left to go to the bathroom, that’s when you got busy.

You “deleted,” the footage of the video he just recorded. Of course, you didn’t, you hid the footage in a secret folder one that made it look like it was deleted. As soon as you heard the creak of the bathroom door you ran to a nearby corner and pretended to be busy.

It took only a few moments for him to realize that the video was gone. You could see his brow furrow, he started pulling at his hair as his eye flickered back and forth over his recording software. “What,” he murmured under his breath, you couldn't help the giggle that flew from your lips. 

You tried to suppress it and looked at a very interesting wall.

“What did you do?” he hissed lowly from his chair. You hummed at his question. Praying that he didn’t see the smirk you covered with the back of your hand. You turned towards him. He was already up from his chair and stalking towards you. 

“What did you do?” he asked again, slowly, pronouncing each and every word. You started to step backwards, your eyes quivered. Breath quickened as he cornered you. You blinked and he was in front of you, you didn’t bother escaping.

Why would you escape this? It was what you wanted. That dark look in his eyes, the not-so-subtle dominance he exuded. “ Do I have to ask again?” You placed your hands on his chest, dragging them down to his belt and pulling him in. “Maybe,” you whispered into his ears. You felt a shiver under his skin.

Oh, you were in for it.

He smashed his lips into yours, a whimper got caught in your throat as he trailed his hands across your body. Oh god, you thought as you kissed him back with the same hostility. Your teeth clashed, tongues fought, as he pushed you into the wall. You kissed like it was the last time you’d ever taste him. Your body was on fire and you wished to be burned. Your moans soon turned to whimpers as he quickly overwhelmed you. He grabbed the hands you put on his belt and pinned them against the wall, you didn’t bother fighting. You let yourself be pinned. 

His other hand came up to your neck, keeping you in place, “You know what I'm going to do to you,” in one last show of defiance you said “ Show me.”With a growl, he dropped your hands using the hand that captured you, to bring you to your knees. Using both hands he undid his belt, you felt your mouth begin to water. 

He took out his half-hard dick and placed it on your face. He dug his fingers into your hair and looked down on you, an evil smirk on his lips. His dick weighed heavy on your face, you attempted to give it a shy kitten lick, but he quickly grabbed your face, squishing your debauched features together. He laughed at your display, “ did I say you could touch it slut.”

You melted in your spot, “no,” you gritted out between soft whimpers and pants. “Good girls, do as they're told,” he pulled at your roots, “ and do not act without instruction.”

“Understood.” You nodded. He grabbed onto his shaft and held it against your lips, “ Now I asked you a question, what did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything,” you answered, it wasn’t completely true, but you didn’t do what he thought you did. He clicked his teeth, smacking his dick against your lips “ I don’t like liars.” He squeezed open your mouth and placed himself between your soft lips. He pushed in slowly letting out a loud moan as he brought you to the base of his cock. 

Your eyes watered, your cheeks hollowed and puffed as he kept you completely stuffed. Arousal pooled in your stomach, god you really were a slut. He let go of your face and squeezed shut your nose. Your eyes went wide as you saw him cut off your air. You stared into his squinted eyes, you could see the joy in them. The pure arousal at seeing you like this. It set fireworks in your body.

“Did you delete my footage slut?” You shook your head as hard as you could. Clawing at his hips for him to let go. He cooed at you, “Awww,” he pulled himself almost out, leaving the tip in your mouth. You took as many gulps as you could from your no longer stuffed mouth, he grabbed the back of your head. “ I don’t believe you,” he said before stuffing your mouth again.

He jack-hammered into your mouth, not caring the slightest for your well-being. He unabashedly moaned as you tried to lick and suck as best as you could. Focusing on not gagging, you let yourself be used. It filled something deep in you to be used like this, it hurt so much but felt so good. You felt lost in a fog of pain and pleasure, and then you felt the hand on the back of your head move to your cheek.

You found yourself leaning into the hand, “ Bad girl, you should be focusing on my dick not resting,” You mumbled an “I’m sorry,” on his dick but kept leaning into the hand. He let go of your nose and put it on your other cheek, wildly fucking your face.

“I’m gonna cum sweetheart and you're gonna swallow it all like a good girl.”

You nodded and closed your eyes, waiting patiently to be filled with cum. He pushed himself to the back of your throat and held you there. He came directly down your throat, not allowing you to savor his cum. He held you there until he was sure he was done and a little bit after. 

He pulled out, and covered your mouth with his hand, “ Make sure you swallow it all,” you nodded, making sure to gulp extra loud so he knew. He dragged his hand to the side and used his thumb to open your mouth, “ Good girl.”

You slumped against the wall, out of breath, out of your right mind. You felt yourself being lifted, thinking it was over you mumbled out, “ I didn’t delete-,”

“Shut up, I’m not done with you yet,” he said while walking over to his gaming chair. He placed you on the chair, letting you slump against it. He pulled off your skirt, showing off your soaked panties. 

He rubbed you through the cloth, you tried to muffle your moan but his finger wouldn’t let you.   
“ Your so fucking wet for me,” he muttered before ripping the panties off you. You let a tiny yell as you felt his finger touch you bare.

“You know you don’t deserve this, I should fuck you right now,” he said while pushing a finger in you. You arched your back against the chair moaning as you felt his finger push in deeper. “F-uck me then,” you stuttered out. He chuckled, “ don’t tempt me.”

He added a second finger, god why were his fingers so long. He scissored your pussy, leaving you gasping. You couldn’t stop the stream of moans from your mouth, “ Please...Fuck, ahh!” you screamed as you felt his tongue touch your pussy.

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as licked your clit. You tried to push his head from your pussy, but he was unmovable. “ Ah! Wait...I’m gonna cum.”

His lips left for a moment, “Then cum,” he said and dove back in.

You were at the very edge, your stomach clench, your body trembled. You screamed his name and let loose on his chair. Even as you unraveled he didn’t stop, over-sensitivity blurred your vision. With one final weak push, he finally left you. Of course, he didn’t give you a break.

This was punishment.

He stood and drew your shaking legs on his shoulder, he leaned over you. He called your name, through the haze you looked into his soft eyes. “ I love you,” he said before pushing into you, you both let out a long moan.

He was deep. So deep. So ridiculously deep. You swore you could feel him in your stomach. He stayed still for a moment, relishing in how tight you were and how you squeezed him.

“Oh god,” you whispered as you got used to his length. He slowly pulled out, “ Not god, just me,” he slammed back into you, “ Now take it.”

And take you did. You screamed with every thrust, any and all self-control was gone. He fucked you like an animal. “ Say my name,” he snarled. You shook your head, you weren’t sure you remember your name let alone his.

“Say it!” You let out a whimper and moaned it out. He fucked you through every syllable of it. You were left absolutely dazed, the only thing you could do was take whatever he gave you.

He slowed down, placing kisses on your face. “ Are you gonna cum sweetheart?”

“Yeah..,” you whimpered out. “Go ahead, cum on my dick.” It didn’t take a long time to fulfill his demands, with a shout you came all over him. He fucked you through it, kissing your tears away and soon following you after.

Without pulling out, he switched positions. Lifting you out of your chair and sitting down instead. You straddling him, slowly grinding on his dick. Not enough to start round 4, but enough to keep your last climax buzzing through your body. “Why did you delete my footage babe,” he asked.

“ I didn’t, it was a prank,” you muttered into his neck. He laughed, “ damn you gotta prank me like this more.” You giggled into his neck, “ I will.”

You most definitely will be doing this again.

Fin


End file.
